The Three Ancient Religions
by IAmBlackKitten
Summary: What happens when school is out for the half-bloods and magicians? See what happens when they meet.
1. Chapter 1 Annabeth

**Yay! two fan fictions started in one day. I'm on a roll. FYI, there was just a giant thunderstorm and I had to walk like a block to the car. I got soaking wet! It was horrible. It was one of those really annoying warm rains and it was humid. Anyway, to the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I am not Rick Riorden.**

* * *

Annabeth POV.

Look, I didn't want to know about them. Finding out that there are Romans was hard enough. I had thought that I was prepared for anything; I had no clue how wrong I was.

It was my last day of school, and I hadn't seen Percy in a few weeks. I was so caught up with studying, I just didn't have time.

I was about to get onto the bus when a voice behind me said, "Hey, Wise Girl,"

I smiled as I turned around and saw the one person I had been hoping for. The first thing I saw was his sea-green eyes and tousled, jet black hair. I didn't give him time to say anything else before I kissed him.

"Hi Seaweed Brain," I replied after I let go of him.

I was about to say how much I missed him when a person behind me said, "Wow, Annie has a boyfriend,"

"And he's cute!" Margaret replied.

I turned and saw, that yes, Bella and Margaret were standing there in awe that the nerd they thought they knew actually had a boyfriend. To be fair, I wasn't all about books, I did have a personal life. I only devoted 60% of my time to books. Ok, maybe 70%, but still, I loved Percy more than any book.

"Lets go to camp," Percy told me.

I had momentarily forgotten about him. I was still thinking about how book weren't my life when he said that so I asked "What?"

"Let's go to camp half-blood," he said again.

I turned and left Bella behind, still watching us mind you, to go to camp Half-Blood.

* * *

I walked in with Percy and was struck with how many new campers there were. If I had thought that there were a lot of people last year, I was mistaken. There were fifty archers practicing their aim, and the sword arena was packed with newbies. But, to no surprise, there weren't many people in the arts and crafts building other than the Hephaestus cabin kids. But even then they were mostly in the armory. I was astonished by how many new buildings there were. Most of the fields were covered in small huts to accommodate all of the new campers. I was guessing that the camp would have to expand it's boundaries or cut some of the forest to make room.

I walked over to the Athena cabin with Percy at my side. I dropped my backpack on my bunk, and started looking for my laptop. It was only when Percy asked what I was doing I remembered that I had lost it in Tartarus. That stupid spider Arachne made me lose my first dagger and Daedalus's laptop. I should've asked my mom to find it for me. I decided to borrow Malcolm's and start on my summer homework.

"Annabeth, are you doing all of your summer homework now?" Percy asked as he sat on a spare bunk.

"Yes," I replied nonchalantly.

"Annabeth, you have all summer to do your homework. Would you rather do your homework, or me?"

I stared at him blankly. Did he just ask if…? I decided that I should double check and said, "Um, Percy, are you, feeling ok?"

He stared at me for a moment as if he didn't know what he said. All of the sudden a look of horror appeared on his face and he nearly shouted, "No! Annabeth, I didn't mean _that_. I was just thinking, we haven't seen each other in a while and we should hang out."

That satisfied me. At least now I knew that my boyfriend hadn't been taken over by aliens.


	2. Chapter 2 Sadie

**Hi, I felt like updating sooner, but usually I won't have the time to update as often. I wrote out like, the first five chapters and I still have to peer edit them. FYI, I forgot that Bast wasn't at brooklin house, but I love her so much that I brought her back. How can you not have Bast in a Kane Chronicles fan fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't make people cry themselves to sleep because their favorite shiping couple just fell into Tartarus and then have to wait another year to find out what happens next. I'm not that evil.**

* * *

Sadie POV

I was about to leave the plastic baggies behind me, when the one and only Drew messed up my day. I was looking for Walt in the outer courtyard of the school. I walked past Jaz and Cleo and found him sitting on a bench with Drew Tanaka pestering him about why he wouldn't go out with her.

"But I'm so much prettier than her," I heard Drew saying.

"I'm not interested," Walt replied.

Before I could go up to Drew and smack her on the face, she knelt down and kissed my boyfriend. I mean, the nerve of that girl. Walt jumped, flailed his arms, and fell backwards off the edge of the bench. I think that the falling backwards was partly Anubis's fault, but it was hard to tell. Before Jaz could run up to me to tell me that what I had in mind was a bad idea, I grabbed my staff out of the duat (I had gotten a lot better at doing this over the school year, thank gods, but not as good as Carter). I ran up to her and was about to _ha-di_ the rock above her when I heard Anubis, not Walt, say, "Sadie, no!"

Unfortunately, I had already started casting the spell when I heard him. The poor rock that was the victim of being destroyed and having to deal with Drew's horrid perfume had been turned into dust and was falling all over Drew's favorite blouse. She screamed and ran into her private limo that had been brought over for her. So much for no magic at school. She deserved it, but not the rock.

"That was very irresponsible of you," I heard both Walt and Anubis say in unison. I always found it odd when they said the same thing at the same time.

"But what about you!?" Was the only thing that I could think to say at that moment.

* * *

I walked into the twenty-first Nome only to be bombarded by Walt again. It was actually Anubis this time, but considering they were the same person, it didn't really matter.

"What were you thinking!? You just alerted the _others_ that we're here."

"She kissed you! Drew even had the nerve to do it on the lips!"

"If it hadn't been her I would be with you on that one. The only thing that matters now is, _they_ know."

"Who are they?"

"You'll know soon enough. Right now, I need to get our nap instructor."

"But! Urggg!" I watched Walt run into the official napping room (yes, we have one) and I stomped upstairs into my room. I took out my iPod and plugged it into the stereo. I thought about putting Madonna on, but the last time I did that was Christmas Eve. **Please tell me if I got that right. I think that it was madonna that she was listening to, but I have no clue.** I was looking through my other songs when I heard footsteps coming up the stairs. Well that was quick, I thought. There was a knock on the door and I said, "Come in."

Zia walked in and said, "They're calling a meeting downstairs on the patio."

"I'm coming," I replied.

On my way downstairs I saw little Shelbi trying to keep a box of Cheerios away from Kufu. That was cruel, I thought; Kufu loves Cheerios. It was still a mystery why that baboon would only eat food ending with an O. Cleo thought that he might have had some sort of history with something that ended with an O. I didn't care.


	3. Chapter 3 Annabeth

**Thank you Guest for telling me how to do a line break. I owe you one. So the other day I was randomly thinking about sheep, I have no idea what this has to do with the story, but I think that i'm going to try to incorporate some into it. I don't know how that would happen, but I think it will. That led me to think that one of my life goals is to shear a sheep. All of my friends think that i'm crazy. I don't know maybe I am. Tell me if you think i'm crazy for wanting to shear a sheep in the reviews.**

 **Disclaimer I am not Rick Riorden.**

* * *

Annabeth POV

Percy had finally convinced me to stop doing my homework. We were taking a walk on the beach. It was so peaceful. I hadn't been on the beach since I last saw Percy. The waves were light blue in color, and crashing pleasantly on the sand. I was thankful that no one else was there. I had forgotten how much I missed Percy over the school year. I looked into his sea green eyes and could tell that we were thinking the same thing: no monsters, no chaos; we had been fighting our entire lives to get to this point. Seaweed Brain and I sat on the ground exchanging stories about our time apart. I rambled on and on about all of the buildings I designed, and he listened. I didn't think that he was paying attention, but he wasn't complaining. This was one of our first peaceful moments since Hera took him away. It was one of the most peaceful moment since the time we spent in Tartarus. I started to tear up, how Bob had given up his life to save us, and we never got to say thank you. Who knew where he was now. When I thought that I would never see Percy again, I felt as if my world was being torn apart only for the amusement of Gaea. Percy saw me crying and knew what I was thinking, he came up to me and said, "It's ok Wise Girl, we made it out."

That cheered me up. I smiled and looked towards the top of the hill for no apparent reason. What a saw baffled me; I saw Drew running up to us. Funny, I thought. I had never seen her run before. She stopped four feet away from us and nearly tripped. Her clothes were covered in a grey dust, and her hair was sticking out at weird angles. I was going to ask her what was wrong; she would never let her clothes get dirty. But then again, she would never run.

Before I could say anything she puffed "Magic. Not Greek. Or Roman."

"Drew, how far did you run?" I asked.

"From the limo," she replied, still panting.

"The limo drop off is twenty yards away," I told her. She stared at me like I did not just go there. She glared at me and huffed.

"You can't just assume it was magic." I said, "I mean, somebody was probably just pulling a prank on you."

"I know, but this was, like, crazy. This girl had some sort of staff thing and said some sort of magical words. Then boom! The rock exploded all over my new blouse." Leave it to a daughter of Aphrodite to worry about her clothes.

"What was her name?" I asked, fearing the answer.

"That little brat? Sadie."

"We need to have a meeting. Now," I uttered to Percy.

"I don't get it, what's going on?" Percy asked me.

"You don't need to know right now. Call the head counselors, meeting in ten." I ran off into the direction of the big house.

* * *

I opened the door and ran inside. The only person I saw in there was Mr. D, no Chiron. I was contemplating where to go when Mr. D saw me.

"What are you doing in here Annie Bell?"

"I'm looking for Chiron," I replied.

"He's teaching the new campers how to correctly hold a bow."

"Thanks," I said. I turned around and ran before he had a chance to say anything else.

I walked into the archery and saw that Mr. D was right. These campers were clueless. I was tempted to go and help the Apollo children teach the newbies, but I had other matters to deal with. I ran up to Chiron and said, "The head counselors are holding a 's about the _others_."

In ten minutes time everyone had gathered. Percy was sitting near the front of the ping pong table. Katie, Clarisse, and Will were sitting on the right side of the table. On the other side of the table were Piper, Pollux, Connor, and Travis. I sat down by Katie at the edge by Chiron.

I was about to start talking when Percy shouted, "There's no Cheese Whiz! We have to do something RIGHT NOW!"

"You're right! Travis, we're going to the store." Connor said while standing up.

"But they're out at the store!" Travis replied.

"How can... no. How dare they be out of Cheese Whiz!" Percy bellowed.

"I guess we're going to have a meeting without it," Connor said gloomily.


	4. Chapter 4 Sadie

**Hi again, my friend, just read the new chapter and she agrees that I am crazy. She has taken to the username uknowwhoiam, but I think that is too long so I will call her Kitty. I know Kitty will kill me for that later. Funny, i'm now just realizing that I have a friend named Cat and Kitty, I feel like i'm going to regret that.**

 **Someone was asking is the Son of Sobek had happened and the Staff of Serapis, they did as you will find out in this chapter.**

 **Disclaimer IDon'tOwnPercyJacksonOrTheKaneChronicles.**

* * *

Sadie POV

I sat down in my usual chair on the patio. Kufu was prodding a piece of Jell-O with an Armadillo. Carter was sitting next to me talking to Zia. The fact that she liked him made her bonkers as well as Mr. Wikipedia. Bast came in, very groggily mind you; followed by Walt. Normally I would be head over heels when he walked in; but not now. He was slouched as if he had just heard more bad news.

"Sadie, would you like to say something about what happened earlier today?" Bast asked me.

I felt as if I were in one of those super cheesey movies and the guidance counselor wanted me to tell them how I felt. I told them about how Drew kissed Walt, and how Anubis was freaking out about me blowing up that rock. When I told them about the rock part Carter nearly exploded. I don't know why they cared so much about a rock. I mean, if I blew up one of Felix's penguins I would get into trouble, but a rock? I continued to tell them about how _someone_ forgot to tell us about the little gator problem we had.

"I was going to tell you as soon as I found out more about them," Carter explained.

"You could've asked me about it," Cleo said.

"So when were you planning on quote, finding out more about them?" I said, further pestering Carter.

He didn't answer. I continued on about how I had met Annabeth and that Sente was trying to rule the world. All in all, it was a simply wondrous conversation. I had managed to get Felix to stop making penguins. He had simply sat there with his mouth wide open and his wand lay forgotten on the floor. Gosh, if I had made Felix forget about penguins, who knew what else I could do. It took a lot to get Felix to forget about his Penguins.

I started contemplating about Felix and his penguins when I realized that nobody was talking. I was the one that usually broke the silence by saying something random, but it was Walt that did by saying, "Just because they know about us, and we know about them doesn't mean that we have to fight each other, right?"

"Walt dear, the House of Life and the Greeks have never gotten along together. We've always been fighting. What do you think started World War I?"

"We didn't always fight," Anubis said, speaking through Walt, "You remember Cleopatra don't you Bast?"

"Cleopatra was just a strange girl. She didn't have her head on right." Bast replied.

"I thought that she was known for her beauty and knowledge," I said.

"She was real pretty, but that was about it. The only reason that she was smart was because she was an eye of Isis," Anubis said.

I glared at the Jackal; him calling someone else pretty was not on my top ten things I find cute.

"We're getting off topic here," My brother said, "What we need to figure out is what to do now."

"I suppose we'll have to meet them." Felix said, speaking for the first time.

"I guess thats ri-" Carter said before disappearing into thin air.

Zia tried to grab out and hold him, but she was too slow. My brother had just disappeared, and I had no clue where he was.

"Well what do we do now?" Felix asked with horror on his face.

"Well, one thing's for sure. _No one_ takes my kitties away from me! We are finding him." Bast shouted in anger.


	5. Chapter 5 Reyna

**So I told Kitty that I was going to update today and she was like "You have to update earlier!" when it was only the day before. So I officially dub her bonkers. I also told her that in the book I was reading they were joking around with saying strawberry trees and a baby ends up saying that the strawberry trees blew away in the wind. Kitty thinks I choose weird book to read.**

 **Disclaimer I wouldn't be so mean to update only once a year. Only real authors do that.**

* * *

Reyna POV

I couldn't decide whether it was real, or if Venus was messing with me again. After Percy and Jason, I didn't think that I would ever find the one.

I stood there gazing at him as he walked up to me. His longish brown hair billowed in the light wind. He strode up to me with purpose and said in a deep voice, "Hello."

"Hi," I nervously replied. I didn't like him, I told myself. I was not going to get a crush in a time like this.

"Your mom sent me with a message," He said while gazing at me intently.

"Oh," I replied. He wasn't a camper. I guessed it was just Venus messing with me after all. That was good, I think.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Kratos," He answered, "god of strength."

Oh, good, he _won't_ ask me out. "So," I said, "What's the message from mom?"

"Your mom wants to tell you to get Nico, Hazel, Frank, and Jason and go to Camp Half-Blood. They have a meeting that you need to attend." He answered, "Also, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to go get a hot chocolate in New Rome sometime."

I couldn't believe it. I _wasn't_ going to say yes. I was going to let him down lightly and forget about this. I didn't care how good he looked with his hair billowing in the wind. I couldn't believe that he had actually asked me out. I opened my mouth and tried to say no, but I said something else instead, "I would like that."

"Tonight at Bacchus's cafe?" He asked.

"See you there," I replied, not paying attention to what I was saying. No, no, no, I didn't just say that. I didn't just set a date with a god. I made a mental note to ask Venus about that later.

* * *

I gathered the group and set off to the statue of Mercury. During the year the campers devised a strategy to get from one camp to the other easily. Since Mercury and Hermes are the god of traveling, he was willing to enchant two identical statues to teleport a person from one statute to the other.

"Ready?" I asked the others.

"So ready," Frank replied.

I raised my hand and said, "Aperi," in english it meant open, but to activate the statues you have to speak either Latin or Greek. A giant spiral of sand appeared in front of the statue. It swirled around like one of Percy's hurricanes. I led the way and entered the portal. The rest followed behind me. I stepped out, and was near the big house. Perfect, I thought. I knew that portals weren't exactly reliable. Sometimes I had ended up in the arena, and once, I had landed on top of a toilet. I guessed that Mercury, or Hermes, or whoever had helped me with landing. I turned around to do a headcount before I entered the Big House. I walked down the stairs into the wreck-room. It took a moment for everyone to notice me because they were all shouting something about Cheeze-Whiz. Piper was the first to notice us by shouting,  
"Jason!" She ran up to him and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6 AN

I am sorry about forgetting to say this earlyer. I was trying to think of a god to pair up with Reyna because "a half blood shall never heal your heart" i made a giant list of 200 gods and tryed to find someone else but none seemed to work. So kratos belongs to teachinggods. I hope i spelled that right. Thank you deverest for pointing that out.


	7. Chapter 6 Carter

**Where do they keep the cars at Brooklyn House? They live on top of a warehouse. Would they just put the car in the warehouse? What would happen if some people found the brand new car in the middle of an abandoned area? Also, would the kids just ride the bus to school? Or would they be driven, if they were driven, they would all have to get out of the same car which would be weird, because they're not all related. Anyway, review!**

 **Disclaimer authors never use this site!**

* * *

Carter POV

I had no clue what was going on. To be honest, I was a little scared. It wasn't as bad as the time I found a scorpion in my sock, but it was a close second. I was pulled into the duat in mid sentence. I mean, if you're going to abduct someone, at least let them finish what they were going to say. I tried to turn around to go back, but I couldn't move. For a moment I thought that one of the gods was messing with me, but then I remembered that they were all banished to the duat. I tried to speak, but my lips were sealed. I was about to call for Horus when I popped out of the duat in the middle of a ping pong table with a bunch of people talking to each other.

"Where am I?" I asked the person at the head of the table. He was a tall man with a brown curly beard. It took me a moment to realize that everybody had stopped talking and was looking at me.

"Who are you?" He asked in response.

I knew that names had power so I wasn't going to answer, but someone else did for me, "Carter," Percy said. I hadn't noticed him earlier. Maybe because he was on the opposite side of the table. "I told them that you were an egyptian and said your name, then you appeared."

To be honest, I didn't think that the spell I put on his hand would be so powerful. I had thought that it would only let me know where he was, not bring me to him.

"You're at Camp Half-Blood," a girl with blond hair and grey eyes said to me.

"Half what?" I asked.

"Half human and half god." The man at the head of the table said to me.

"God," I said. I had trouble imagining Hours or Isis having a child with a mortal. As far as I knew, that was against the rules. I tried to imagine Sadie in this situation, she would probably be thinking "oh, so the gods can have children with mortals, but I can't date Anubis." [No comment from you Sadie. That was not an invitation to take the mike.]

"The greek gods still exist today, the people you see around you are their children," He said. "This is Katie Gardner, daughter of Demeter. Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares. Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Pollux, son of Dionysus, but everyone calls him Mr. D. Connor and Travis Stoll, sons of Hermes. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena. Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon. Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Hazel Levesque, daughter of Hades. Frank Zang, son of Mars. Jason Grace, son of Jupiter. And Reyna, daughter of Bellona."

"Some of those are roman gods," I pointed out.

"We just found out about them," Annabeth said.

I figured since they had just opened themselves up entirely, I should do the same. "Hi, I'm Carter Kane, I'm an egyptian magician, I'm the Pharaoh of the House of Life, and I live in a mansion on top of a warehouse."

"Pharaoh?" Hazel asked.

"It's a long story."

"I think we all have long stories," The man at the head of the table told me.


	8. Chapter 7 Zia

**I missed another chance to shear a sheep. I am weird that I care so much about this? I seriously need to get a life. BTW I'm going to Spain over the summer for a while so I won't be able to update possibly during july. Did I mention that there are sheep in Spain?**

 **Disclaimer .Nedroir Kcir ton ma I**

* * *

Zia POV

Of course, just my luck. I finally feel like I have a family, and he gets taken away from me. The worst part was, I couldn't go with him. I had tried to grab out at him, but he disappeared too fast. I guess now I know what it was like when my shabti broke right in front of Carter at the Red Pyramid. By the gods of eternal Egypt, that must have been horrible. I think that I was more angry than Bast, and that's saying something. When Bast gets protective over her kittens, the best thing to do is to run and hide.

Carter was talking about the Greeks when he disappeared, so I was going to find those Greeks and kill as many as needed to get Carter back. I was going to find them. I stood up, grabbed Walt, and pulled him up against the wall. "Where are they!?" I shouted in his face.

"Where are who?" Anubis hastily asked.

"The Greeks you fool!" I replied.

"Put my boyfriend down!" Sadie demanded of me.

"I'll let him down when we find Carter," I said.

"How do you even know that he knows where they are?" Sadie asked me.

"He's a god, he would know something like this."

"Long Island Sound," Walt said.

"Let's go," I told everyone.

* * *

I got into the car with Sadie, Walt, Felix, and Kufu. Bast was driving. I couldn't believe that Walt had known about this and never told us about them. Once you had been in a life and death situation with them, you would think that they would tell you everything. We were driving next to the woods when I saw a golden arch in the middle of a path.

"Stop here," I told Bast.

I got out of the car, quickly followed by Sadie and the rest. I ran up the stone path and up to the arch and stopped when I saw the dragon. It's long body twisted around a giant pine tree; it's mouth dripped green slime that sizzled on the dirt. The rest had caught up to me by this point. A girl was standing next to the tree; the girl had sooty hands, and short brown hair.

"Peleus, attack!" She shouted at the giant dragon.

The dragon swooped off the tree and landed right in front of me. It opened it's mouth and a giant column of fire erupted from it. Everyone backed away from it as I cursed in ancient egyptian. I had stopped wearing fireproof clothing, but as I still had a connection with Ra, I was fire resistant. The dragon had ran out of ammo for his fire breath, and was shocked to find me still standing there not barbecued. It roared and the girl backed up.

Felix walked up and said, "I got this. Se-Kebeb."

The dragon turned blue, roared, and ran away with the girl chasing it screaming, "You come back here Peleus!"

I walked through the archway and into a what looked like a summer camp. There were cabins on the far end of the valley, a garden, and hopefully, my boyfriend.


	9. Chapter 8 Carter

If you think about it, most of the people at the twenty first Nome are related. They are all descendents of the Pharaohs, who are related. so in a way, they are all family. I just find that so weird.

* * *

Carter POV

To see my girlfriend rush into an unknown territory to save me was pretty sweet. She ran down the hill with fireballs in her hands yelling, "Let him go!" She threw a ball of fire at Percy, he had enough time to dodge it, but it was a close call. I stood from the lawn chair I was sitting in while talking to Annabeth, Percy had left out of boredom, and Chiron had other matters to attend to. I put my lemonade down and ran up to Zia.

"Zia," I said, "don't freak, they're cool."

"I hate you for disappearing on me!" She shouted while punching me to the ground.

"I missed you too," I replied while getting up.

Annabeth looked at Percy and giggled. Percy smiled in return. I had a feeling that they went through that scene before.

"Do we attack?" Asked Nyssa.

"Not as long as they don't," Annabeth replied, trying to stifle a laugh.

"So if Carter's ok, and we're _not_ going to attack each other, what do we do now?" asked Felix. He turned around to get his penguins and saw that they couldn't enter the camp. "Noooo!" He screamed and ran to them. He tried pulling them in, despite the scene he was causing. He tried picking them up and carrying them in, nothing worked. The penguins couldn't enter the camp. "I'm staying here with my penguins," He finally concluded. He looked at me.

I knew that there was no changing his mind so I said, "ok." He walked back out of camp and into his waddle of penguins. **Yes, this is what they are called. I researched it. A group of penguins in the water is called a raft.**

I took Zia's hand, but she pulled away. I guess she was pretty angry with me for disappearing; to be honest, I would be too. I walked forward so that I was in talking range with the campers. By this time Chiron had come up and had started making introductions. "Annabeth, daughter of Athena, Percy, son of Poseidon," and so forth.

I made introductions with the magicians, "Sadie, following the path of Isis, former host of Isis,"

"Isn't Isis a terrorist group?" Percy asked me.

"It is," my sister answered, "she's currently fuming that they chose that as her name."

"Anyway," I continued, "That is Felix back there with his penguins, he's following the path of the ice god, we don't really know who that is."

"Isn't Egypt a desert?" Percy asked, interrupting once again.

"Yeah, thats why Felix has been researching for a year to find out who it is. The rest are Bast, the cat goddess, Walt, host of Anubis, and a very furious Zia, former host of Ra and Nephthys." Zia stared daggers at me, almost to prove my point.


	10. Chapter 9 Percy

**Is Leo immortal? he went back to Ogygia for Calypso to live with her, so he would be immortal. But that was his second time there, and they left Ogygia. So i'm trying to figure out whether he is or not. If he is, he would outlive his friends. Tell me what you think.**

 **Disclaimer If I were an author, I would be publishing these, not posting them on fanfiction.**

* * *

Percy POV

The rest of the day was really weird. I had a flash of deja vu when Zia tackled Carter. I could feel for the man. I had been tackled by my girlfriend before.

We all had a meeting, and people talked about important things that I probably should've payed attention to. I think that it was about what we needed to do now that there were egyptians. [Annabeth is slapping my arm now saying how irresponsible I am. Well sorry, you're supposed to be the smart one that pays attention to things.] Anyway, we agreed that we needed to consult Rachel, our oracle, but she wouldn't arrive until tomorrow, so the magicians stayed and had dinner at the campfire with us. [See Annabeth, I did pay a little attention.]

* * *

Annabeth and I sat down at the Poseidon table. Chiron didn't mind for people to move to different tables now. There were so many children of different gods that didn't have any siblings; he didn't think that it was fair for people to have to sit by themselves.

The magicians didn't throw any food into the fire, not knowing who to acknowledge. Apparently they didn't do anything like that at the twenty first Nome. Chiron did the whole welcoming thing, but with a few modifications. None of the gods tried to claim them, with was good, I think. Felix must have gone back with Bast because we couldn't find him or his penguins anywhere. Bast thought that it would be best to let the other magicians know what was going on. Apparently they lived quite close by, which surprised me. How could we live so close and not know about each other. At that thought Poseidon crept into my head and whispered, "You were never allowed into Brooklyn, there was a reason for that."

Carter and Sadie sat down with Annabeth and me. No one was speaking, so I dared to say, "If the gods tried so hard to keep us apart, why do we now know about each other?"

I barely had time to get the words out of my mouth before they both answered 'Setne."

"Who?" I asked, not recognising the name.

"Setne, Prince Khaemwaset, our great times a billion granduncle." Carter answered.

"But that means you're related to Ramses the Great." Annabeth said.

"When did you learn so much about the Egyptians?" I asked my girlfriend.

"When I met Sadie, I had too many questions. Being a child of Athena I went to the library." She answered.

"Of course you did," I said.

"Ok, I'm going to ask, being part god, does that mean that you can live longer than most people?" Sadie asked me.

"Not really, monsters usually hunt you down and kill you when you're young." I said, "But, once in a while if you do something amazing that saves the world you could be asked to be made a god."

"That must be cool," Sadie said, "I wonder what it would be like to be offered immortality."

"It's pretty cool," I said at once.

"And you know this because…" Carter asked.

"They offered to make my a god, I stayed mortal for Annabeth." I answered.

"You don't regret it?" Sadie asked.

"Not at all," I said, looking at Annabeth.

"So Setne," Annabeth said, "What's he like?"

"How do I explain him?" Carter asked.

"Let me," his sister answered, "You're still angry that he nearly killed Zia. Well, as you know, he's trying to bring Serapis back, and use both Greek and Egyptian magic to do so. We know that he has The Book of Thoth, with that, and the proper person, he could do just about anything."

"What do you mean by anything?" I asked.

"He could become immortal, he could destroy all of the gods, wipe out the human race as we know it." Carter answered.

"Well he seems like a happy bloke," I said. I looked to my left, and saw a giant ball of fire fall into the canoe lake. "Giant ball of falling fire!" I shouted. It wasn't the catchiest thing to say, but it got the point across.

 **I am soooo going to pay for that cliffhanger aren't I?**


	11. Chapter 10 Leo

I ship Sanubis a lot more than Salt. I'm sorry to all of you Salt lovers, but I am sooo in love with Anubis. The reason that I'm mentioning this is because i just realized that Sadie and Anubis are basically siblings. Anubis was raised and adopted by osiris, which is now Julius Kane, Sadie's father. I am now just realizing that I ship a couple that are basically siblings.

Disclaimer I am not a man.

* * *

Leo POV

I couldn't believe it. I had managed to return from the dead, and get the girl of my dreams. It seemed as if I had just left, and I was already sighting the camp, my home, our home. My life was finally perfect. I was going to start a shop with Calypso, and the only thing that I would have to worry about is how I was going to propose. Tia Callida didn't rule my life anymore, Hera didn't rule my life anymore.

Calypso wrapped her arms around me, I loved when she did that. If anything, she looked even more stunning in normal clothes. If I had met her at school, she wouldn't have even given me a second glance. I was _so_ lucky to have her. I wouldn't give her up for the world; and I knew what that meant.

Festus creaked as we started to land. I guess that he needed an oil change. I wish that I still had Buford the Table. He had acted as a reminder, second in command, responsible adult, and snack machine all in one. But more than that, I wished that the Argo II had miraculously survived the explosion. I almost love my ship more than Calypso. **No pun intended "ship", wait no, the pun was intended.**

To be honest, I thought that I was done with crash landings. I thought that my dragon would be able to make it to the mainland without falling. I was mistaken! Festus tumbled towards the earth at full speed into the water. From a distance it must have looked like giant ball of fire falling into the canoe lake.

I made a split second decision, grabbed Calypso, and jumped into the water. I hate water! I am fire. Fire and water do not, I repeat, do _not_ mix. One of the worst memories of my life was when I almost drowned in a community pool. The lifeguard pulled me out at the last moment. Needless to say, I never went swimming again.

This time, there was no lifeguard, I wasn't in a six foot pool filled with neighbors. This was the real thing; the real ocean. No one was there to help me, no one but Calypso.

The water was as cold as Kirone; that was to say, freezing. I was about to let the tide take me when I felt someone grab me, but there was no one there, no one but Calypso.

"You can swim?" I asked her in surprise.

"Of course I can," she answered, "I live on an island."

"Lived," I said.

"I keep forgetting that I don't live there anymore," she said.

"Hey, the past is in the past," I said, trying to sooth her, "but right now, we got bigger problems to deal with." I said, looking to the shoreline.

"Simple," she said, starting to swim in that direction, holding me with one arm.

I was never going to forget how Calypso saved my life that day. When I was freaking out, she had been so calm and collected. It seemed to take only a few minutes to get to shore. I wished that it was longer. I loved it when we were touching each other. I sometimes thought that she said she was cold just to feel my arms around her. I mean come on, who gets cold in seventy degree weather?

"Leo Freaking Valdez!" I head Piper shout. Oh no, I was in serious trouble. I forgot that they had thought that I was dead for the last four months. I should've given them a phone call, but then again, I was touring the world with Calypso. I didn't have time to call them.

* * *

 **You guys are so going to kill me for that cliffhanger. You thought that you would find out what happens.**


	12. Chapter 11 Piper

**I just went to the college that my step mom went to and there were SHEEP! I got to go and pet them! It sooooooooo made my day. I didn't even care about the five hour car drive after that. THERE WERE SHEEP! SHEEP SHEEP SHEEP SHEEP SHEEP SHEEEEEEEEEP! Am I obsessed?**

 **Disclaimer Yo no autor del Percy Jackson.**

* * *

Piper POV

"Leo Freaking Valdez!" I shouted. I didn't know his middle name, so I went with what suited him. After thinking that one of my best friends had died, and then going to his funeral, I was pretty mad to find out that he was still alive, and that he came back to camp with a girlfriend. I didn't like Leo, in fact, being a child of Aphrodite made me happy that he had a girlfriend. But his girlfriend was hot, if I didn't know better, I would've said that she was a child of Aphrodite. "You go and disappear for months and come waltzing in thinking that we'll just accept you after we had a shroud burning for you?!"

"Um, yeah," he answered, further angering me.

"Woah, Piper, chill," Jason said, caressing my shoulder.

"I will not chill!" I said. I probably should've left it at that, "You've saved my life so many times, I wouldn't be alive without you, I was in your dept, and you just went and died on me! I had the cure in my hand! You left me thinking that it was my fault that you disappeared!"

"Jesse, Piper, I didn't mean any of that," his tone was sadder than usual, "I'm really sorry."

There was a long moment of silence where everybody just looked at the ground.

"Well," Chiron started, breaking the silence, "for everyone who doesn't know, this is Leo Valdez, and I'm guessing Calypso."

"Calypso?!" Annabeth said, "As in the Calypso that tried to take my boyfriend away from me?"

"Annabeth, at that time you two weren't quote, dating," Chiron answered.

"It was just as hard for me as it was for you," Calypso butted in.

"Yes," Annabeth said, "Living on a perfect island where you get all the work done for you must be terribly tiring."

"You get friends, you get a family that loves you!" She shouted.

"Guys, break it up," I said in a calm voice, I didn't mean to charmspeak, I only wanted them to stop bickering. They immediately moved away from each other and stopped talking. "I get that you might not like each other due to the fact that you both liked Percy at one point, but Calypso has Leo now."

"I would never give up Leo for the world," Calypso said.

"Nor I Percy," Annabeth replied.

I looked at the both of them. They seemed to be on good enough terms, for now. Annabeth's eyes kept flickering between Percy, Calypso and Leo. She seemed to come to an agreement with herself, I wasn't going to try to figure it out right then.

Calypso was looking between Percy and Leo trying to decide whether they were real or not. She moved to Leo and held him tight. I thought she was going to strangle him before she let go; Leo's face was purple and looked as if he was struggling to breath.

* * *

I walked to the Aphrodite cabin and hopped that Drew was asleep, sadly, my wished had not been granted.

"So Rat-hair," She said, that was her new nickname for me, as I always cut my hair a odd angles, "Did you see Sadie's hair? I've been wanting to get rid of those red streaks for so long. mean, they are _so_ old fashioned."

"Drew, I don't want to go through this again," I started. I had hoped that she would get over wanting everyone to look glamorous, but, she was kinda pushy. "Everyone can look just they way they want to. What might look good on one person would look horrible on another, you don't see Travis wearing a tie, and you don't see Katie wearing yellow."

"You don't see Annabeth wearing a Yankee's cap," She blurted out.

I stared daggers at her. "We'll go over this again."


	13. Chapter 12 Reyna

**I went into an h2ogo ball the other day, and it was sooooo fun. my friend took a video on her phone, from the inside! she put it in a plastic bag and we screamed the entire time. We were out in the middle of no where. There were a lot of cows, a lot of cows, but no sheep. I mean, come on, who has cows and no sheep?!**

 **Disclaimer; I own nothing!**

* * *

Reyna POV

I thought that the whole Egyptian thing was weird. I was a bit skeptical about letting them know about us, but Percy talked me into thinking that it was a good idea. I had my date with Kratos that evening, something I was deeply regretting, and yet, not. I left right before five, I wanted to make sure that i looked bad enough that he would dump me, yet not look like a fool.

* * *

I still had a little time before I had to go to Bacchus's cafe, so I walked over to Venus's garden. If you were lucky, she would answer your call.

"Venus?" I asked the fountain. I had never had any luck here, if she wanted to tell me something, she would find me, But not the other way around.

"Is something troubling you?" A figure approached through the rose bush.

"You think?" I said, "You just gave me a date with a god."

"That wasn't me," She said, "That was all you. You arranged it, and you are going."

She said that as if she knew that I was thinking against it.

"But I can't fall in love with a god!"

"Why not?" She asked as if it were a perfectly normal question.

She left me in thought, wondering if her words could be true. Why couldn't I date a god? What was so wrong with the idea of falling for him?

He would outlive me. I answered. He's a god, he will live forever; I am mortal, I will grow old and die. He won't want me when I'm old. He will leave me and find someone else. I wasn't going to let myself get smitten over someone who will one day leave me.

But if there was a possibility that he would stay, if he would stay with me when I was old. I don't want to give up a chance like that. He was so gorgeous with his long tousled brown hair, and his light blue eyes. He could fix my love life. He could be my missing piece.

I left the fountain as I walked to Bacchus's Cafe.

* * *

I pulled my hair up in a messy bun, I found that sometimes it would get caught in my food; that was a _huge_ mess. **No joke. That happens all the time with me.** I had taken my proctor's cape off and put in on the back of the chair.

"So," I said, hopping that he would start the conversation.

No luck.

"Um, Have you ever been around New Rome Before?" I finished. I never felt giddy around boys before. Never like this.

"No, I went to the original one once. I never had a need to go." He answered.

"What's it like on Mount Olympus?" **I think it is sad that I still don't know how to spell olympus.**

"For one," He said, "It's enormous. There are giant pillars everywhere, and the gardens are phenomenal. I should take you there sometime."

I tried to picture myself there. Strolling arm and arm with Kratos, not worrying about the other people, I mean, gods. But that was the thing, if he was Roman, there would never be an opportunity for a relationship. For a god to be with another god's child, that was just asking for your face to be blown in. But he's not Roman.

I suddenly realized I had been staring at the back wall for quite some time now.

"Reyna?" He asked leaning to one side, "Is there something interesting about that wall over there?"

My face turned to a bright shade of pink. "No, I was just dozing off. Had an odd day, you know."

"Care to share?" He said, "The rhyme wasn't intended."

"We met the Egyptians for the first time today."

"Oh, so you met those bunch. I guess that you're going to hear the prophecy soon enough."

"Prophecy? What Prophecy?"

"You'll know soon enough," He stood up and kissed me on the cheek. He left me in the cafe wondering how I got myself into this situation.


	14. Chapter 13 Frank

**The other day I was looking for a lion, crocodile, and hippo stuffed animal so that I would make Ammit the Devourer or Poockykins. I was looking with my step mom and I randomly said "I need a hippo butt." I wasn't really thinking at the time. A lot of people look at me strangely.**

 **Diclaimer this is disclaiming me from stuff.**

* * *

Frank POV

Why did it always have to be me? They couldn't have had Percy look for them, or Annabeth; at least then they would know how it feels. Besides the fact that it's embarrassing to walk up on that, it creates this weird tension between the people. It took a month before I felt confident enough to approach Percy in normal conversation.

Anyway, Jason and Piper were missing. Nobody could find them. Of corse. They had disappeared last night and so far, hadn't reappeared.

"Frank," Chiron said, "Would you mind looking for Jason and Piper? I have a feeling that you'll know where they are."

"Ok," I answered, not knowing what I was in for.

I figured that the easiest way to find them, if they were out in the open, was to transform into a dragon and fly around the camp. I had desided against an eagle because dragons had better eyes. Ok, that wasn't the only reason I wanted to be a dragon. They are so freaking cool!

I flew up and around the cabins and thought I saw something on the roof of cabin number 1. I flew closer and found Piper and Jason, asleep on the roof of the cabin. Piper was laying on top of Jason and there was a blue blanket laying next to them. [A _BLUE_ blanket! Yay! I'm not the only person that likes blue! -PJ Percy! -AC]

"Of course it's me!" I shouted, waking them up, "Chiron had to send me! He couldn't have sent Lee or Clarise!"

Piper's mouth started gaping like a fish. She started to say something, thought better of it, and closed her mouth. This happened quite a few times until Jason said, "Uh, this isn't what it looks like."

"I've heard that one before," I replied.

"Seriously, we were just talking. We accidentally fell asleep." Jason said.

"And kissed a few times." Piper said with a grin, "Sorry, inner Aphrodite."

 **hahahahaha *evil grin* Percabeth look-a-likes!**

"Is that some secret code?! Some sort of weird code that I just don't understand."

Piper looked at me sceptically. I guess that wasn't a code.

"Chiron wants you two at the big house," I declared.

 **sorry about the short update. I'll try to make them longer.**


	15. I am so so so so so sorry

Guys, I am sooooooooooo sorry. I'm going on vacation to Spain and won't be able to update during that period. I'll be in Maryland before and after that, and I'm going to a week long camp after Spain that doesn't allow items that can connect to the internet i.e. phones, ipods, laptops. I'm so sorry I won't be able to update until the end of the month. You guys might get lucky and I might be able to write and update from my grandparents laptops, that that is unlikely. [Kitty is _so_ going to kill me for this]. I'm sorry I can't bring my laptop to Spain.

On another note, since I will be gone for so long, I will give you guys a hint about the next chapter. I created a club and the abbreviation is POA, If you can guess what it means, I will give you digital cookies.

Hint, Felix will join this club.

again, sorry.


	16. Chapter 14 Felix

**Guys, I am so so so so** _ **so**_ **sorry. My parents took my electronics away so I wasn't able to update. I feel so bad I can't even express. I'm going to let you guys know now, but I don't think that I'll be able to update as often as I usually do. Sorry.**

 **Disclaimer Disclaimer!**

* * *

Felix POV

Say hello to the wierdest thing that ever happened to me. **Hello weirdest thing that ever happened to Felix.** I'll admit it, my penguins can be really weird. But their weirdness does not make them any less awesome.

Bast drove me home with my penguins and said that we'll pick the rest up in the morning. I told Cleo and Kufu what happened in the library.

"So they actually exist?" Cleo asked.

"Yes!" I answered for about the hundredth time.

"And they're not going to hurt us?"

"Yes! No! No, they are _not_ going to hurt us!"

"Uhg?" Kufu asked.

"I have no idea what that means," I said.

"He wants a box of cheerios. Thinking makes him hungry he said." Cleo translates.

How does he say that all in one grunt? I thought to myself. "I'll go get some," I said, getting up.

* * *

The next day, we drove back to the camp. It took a lot of convincing for Bast to get me to leave my penguins behind. She didn't want to cause another scene.

* * *

I walked into camp and saw Carter waiting for us in a field. He had a new set of clothes on and was talking to a black haired boy.

Sadie was also wearing a new set of clothes; she had red highlights in her hair and was talking to a blond.

"Hey Felix!" Carter shouted, "Come over here! There's someone I want you to meet."

I walked over and saw who he was pointing to. "This is Malcolm, son of Athena. It seems that he loves penguins too." That one sentence would've totally made my day.

"Penguins are my life," He said, "You can summon them?! That is _so_ cool!"

"I thought I was alone all this time," I murmured

"You're not," He said, "You should join the P.O.A."

"What's the P.O.A.?" I asked.

"You what?! Did you just-? You didn't?! How do you not know about the P.O.A.?"

"Um," I answered, not sure of what to say.

"The P.O.A. is The Penguin Obsession Association. For people like us. They're crazy about penguins."

"Really!?" I shouted, jumping up and down, "When can I join?"

"There happens to be a meeting this afternoon, let's go ask Chiron," Malcom said, getting off of the ground.

I followed him as he ran through the croud of people leading me to what looked like, no, it couldn't be, a centaur? He had a curly brown beard and was talking to a red-head with frilly hair.

"Hey Chiron! Felix and I wanted to go to the P.O.A. tonight, is that alright?" He asked.

Before Chiron could answer the girl he was talking to turned to look at me. That in itself was weird, but her eyes were glowing green and mist started to pour out of her mouth. She said in a daze-like state.

"A group of sixteen will split into four.

To find the god who has become lore.

They will find their fate

At the pyramid of Djoser's gate

A family reunion will happen by the ice

When the gods will not be so nice

Love will prevail

In Imhotep's jail"

Then suddenly, her eyes stopped glowing and the mist disappeared. She started to fall, but Chiron caught her.

"Well, To answer your question Malcom," He spoke, "I guess that would be a no."

* * *

 **oooooohhhhhhh… What will happen next. Again, I am so sorry for disappearing, Kitty, you can kill me on the first day of school.**


	17. Chapter 15 Percy

**I was thinking that the word "weird" is spelled weirdly. I'm horrible at spelling, just ask Kitty, so I always have to remember the rules and this just popped into my head. "I before E except after C.". Weird doesn't follow that rule.**

 **Disclaimer I do-(Percy) Nobody owns me! (Me) I do not own Percy Jackson o-(Sadie) Or me! (Me) or the Kane Chronicles.**

* * *

Percy POV

Why is it that I'm always having to save the world? When can I have a break; I mean, is it too much to ask for a peaceful life with Annabeth? Is it? Well apparently it is. Here I go again having to save the world, again. [Annabeth says that's bad grammar, but who cares? There was the slap I was expecting.] I only want to spend the rest of my life without fear of a monster attack.

Basically in the last hour we agreed who was going and what to do. We also agreed that we were going to split into groups. Yeah well DUHH It said split into four; even I'm not _that_ stupid. So Jason, Piper, Annabeth, and Sadie are going to the pyramid of this Djoser guy, Felix, Reyna, Will, and Leo are going to try to figure out this whole "ice" thing, Nico, Hazel, Frank, and I are going to the Triple G Ranch to see if there have been any strange orders lately, and finally, Walt, Calypso, Carter, and Zia are going to try to find the Imhotep dude.

Nico and I were going to the Ranch because we had been there before; we assumed that Geryon would accept us back. We thought we should bring Frank because he can turn into animals; that might help with dealing with the animals, and Hazel because she is the Horse Lover.

Since we couldn't, unfortunately, go through the Labyrinth to get to the Triple G Ranch; we had to take the bus. Now let me tell you one thing about the public busses; They Stink! You think that the school bus smells? Why don't you try being squished between an old lady with too much perfume and an old guy with horrible underarm sweat.

I personally think that Frank and Hazel got the better end of the deal; they were with each other. I on the other hand had to leave Annabeth. I didn't want to even think about what Nico was feeling with Will being halfway around the world. From what I could tell, he was spending his time muttering and cursing; so… not much different than usual.

* * *

After what seemed like an eternity we finally entered the familiar farm. The flesh-eating horses were neighing and saying "The master! The master!"

Frank heard that too and asked, "Why are they calling you that?"

"Oh," I said, "I kinda had a little run in with them… I had to scoop their poop."

"That sounds like a… pleasant job," Hazel said, scrunching her nose.

"You should've seen Nico back then," I said, turning to look at him.

His face reddened and he turned away, "Don't even _think_ about it."

"I wasn't the one who got the McDonald's happy meals," said shrugging.

"McDonald's?" Frank asked, "Now I'm confused."

"The dead really appreciate a good happy meal," Nico said, defending his honor.

We had reached the building by this time and I was surprised at how similar it looked. It was the same old house, the only difference was that they got a new grill.

"Hazel, Frank," I said, "Meet Eurytion."


	18. Chapter 16 Carter

**Guys, (ducks rotten tomato) I am so so so so** _ **so**_ **sorry. I could give you a long list of reasons why I couldn't update, but that's not what you want to hear. I'm sorry about not updating, so here it is. On a brighter note** **my uncle knows someone who has sheep and that made me so happy because he said that next spring he would see if I could come down and sheer one of them. That alone made my day.**

 **Disclaimer I do not own the characters or settings.**

* * *

Carter POV

It turns out, the best place to find a missing god is the First Nome; well, the Library at least. They have the most Shabti and the best librarians, except for Cleo that is. (Sadie's telling me to get on with the story; that you don't care about the library [well _sorry_ ]).

"So We know that Imhotep was the first magician and that Toth was the god who taught him magic, so, why don't we go ask Thoth?" Zia asked.

"I told you, Toth didn't know where he was last time I saw him, so I don't think that he would have any other leads now. And besides, aren't we not allowed to see the gods that often?"

"True," Walt said.

"We could visit the Greek and Roman gods," Calypso said, "There is no ban on seeing them."

"But why would they know where Imhotep is?" Walt asked.

"We could ask one with multiple personalities," Calypso answered.

"Isn't that all of them?" Zia wondered.

"Most Greek gods have a Roman counterpart, yes, but I'm talking about the ones that were merged with Egyptian gods like Anubis and Hermes, Hermanubis. There was also Bast and Artemis," Calypso replied.

"Maybe we should ask Hermes, he is the messenger of the gods, in order to send messages to them he would have to find them first," Carter stated.

"So where do we find a messenger god?" Zia asked.

"We could send an Iris message," Calypso suggested.

"What's that?" Walk asked.

"It's kind of like a scrying bowl, except with a rainbow instead of oil." Carter answered.

"Hello Hermes," Calypso spoke.

"Ah, Calypso," Hermes said, "It's lovely to see you again. What do you think of the mortal world?"

"It's lovely out here, but we didn't come to talk," She told him.

"Oh, a quest? I see you have some Egyptians with you."


End file.
